Combustion engines, commonly used for mobile propulsion in vehicles, portable machinery, and so on, are generally powered by gasoline, diesel, or other, fossil fuel that produce significant emission due to the combustion of the fuel. Carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and nitrous oxide are generated from the combustion of fuels. The emissions have a negative effect on the environment. With escalating fuel costs and increasing concerns over the effects of emissions green technology or clean technology has become a favorable alternative within the last few decades. Currently, the most popular green technology alternatives for combustion engines available in the market are solar, electric, and heated compressed air.
Although these alternatives represent a marked improvement over gasoline and fossil fuels with respect to emissions and pollutants, they are not without drawbacks. The solar powered engine has one or more solar panels, which require recharging of the panels' battery cells. Typically, this recharge can be two to three sunny days or four to five cloudy days. It's understandable that both these methods are undesirable due to the fact that they limit the availability of the engine during recharging. Similarly, the alternative electric powered engine has batteries, or an electrical extension cord, which generally must be recharged or powered with standard AC current.
As a result, this recharge can be from hours to days in duration. This is not pragmatic for engine demands from people that commute or desire to take long trips of four hours or more. Another consideration is inconvenience of the electrical extension cord range limitations. Ordinarily, where significant engine speeds are involved, heated compressed air has been used to increase the air's volume in order to achieve these desired speeds. The heated compressed air engine requires a heat source usually powered by another energy means. These energy means may or may not be environmentally friendly. A means of economically providing an energy conversion module powered by regulated compressed air for fossil fuel combustion engines without producing harmful emissions or polluting the air, would be valuable to green technology as well as greenhouse gasses affecting the earth's atmosphere.